


a gift

by brightbluecitylights



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, Fan Art, fairy tale, fairytale, paper illustration, papercraft, screencap redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluecitylights/pseuds/brightbluecitylights
Summary: A paper illustration screencap redraw (re..papercraft?) of Cinderella admiring her dress in the reflection of the fountain's pool.





	a gift

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a Christmas present for a close friend a couple of years ago. <3


End file.
